


Making Up

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [17]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Post-Series, Rimming, Sex Toys, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that their fight is resolved and peace has been restored, Justin and Brian can enjoy making up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

“That was fucking incredible,” Brian groans, rolling away from Justin and onto his back. Justin turns his head and watches happily as Brian stretches out, then drags his hands over his face and repeats emphatically, “Fucking. Incredible.”

Though his limbs still feel like jelly, Justin manages to pull himself over to curl up beside Brian. He rests his hand atop Brian’s chest and smiles as Brian’s heart thumps against his palm, hard and fast. Justin kisses his cheek and murmurs, “It really was. I love making up with you.”

“Mmm.” Brian closes his eyes and breathes in deep. “Christ, I’m starving.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll go and get us some lunch.” Justin glances at the clock on Brian’s nightstand and chuckles. “A very late lunch, it would seem.”

It’s half past three. Justin hadn’t realised how late it was; how over four hours have slipped by, he has no idea. They seemed to pass in a flash - a rather intense one, filled with frantic, fiery make-up sex. Even after all of that, Justin is still craving Brian. He figures that’s probably fair - the past four hours have been amazing, but they can’t possibly make up for the past three tense, sexless days. But that isn’t anything to be worried about - they have all weekend to work on that.

“What do you feel like?” Justin peppers a few tender kisses to Brian’s shoulder. “I can make us something or I can order in. Anything you like.”

Brian smiles and ruffles his hair. “Thanks, Sunshine. Anything will do.”

Justin grins back. “No problem. I had pesto last night - I think there’s some left over.”

“Sounds good.” 

Brian stretches again – he raises his arms above his head and grasps the headboard, then arches his body in a slow, graceful motion. Justin simply lies back and enjoys the view. As soon as Brian collapses back onto the mattress, Justin jumps out of bed and grabs Brian’s robe to slip into.

“You have one of your own, you know,” Brian grouses, scowling at Justin.

“I like yours better.” Justin hugs the robe around him and offers Brian a winning grin. Just as he anticipated - it’s mere seconds before Brian cracks a smile. They grin at each other for a moment; it’s the happiest Justin has felt since Tuesday night. With his spirits soaring, he turns and heads down the hall and into the kitchen to fetch lunch.

*

“Fuck… more…” Justin groans and buries his face in the tangled sheets. “Brian, please…”

Brian responds by gripping Justin’s hips tighter, practically clawing his fingers into Justin’s flesh, and driving his tongue deeper into Justin’s ass. Justin cries out with delight and grabs fistfuls of the sheets. He’s right on the edge, but he doesn’t want to come – not quite yet. He tries focusing on other things; the soft cotton between his fingers, the trickles of sweat all over him, the deliciously just-shy-of-painful feel of Brian’s hands squeezing his hips. Focusing on these other things helps a little… at least, until Brian starts tongue-fucking him with delirious intensity. Justin moans into the sheets and arches his ass up, begging for more. Brian instantly delivers, drawing Justin closer and closer with every delicious stroke of his tongue.

Justin has lost track of how long Brian has been rimming him (maybe half an hour, maybe more), and he’s utterly torn between wishing it would never end and desperately wanting to be fucked. Fortunately, Brian makes a command decision. He releases his bruising grip on Justin’s hips and pulls away. Justin smiles into the sheets and awaits Brian’s return.

His hopes are dashed when Brian asks irritably, “Uh, where the fuck are the condoms?”

Justin lifts his head. Brian is searching through his nightstand but is clearly coming up empty.

“Check the bathroom,” Justin prompts.

Brian complies with a sigh. Justin rolls onto his back and listens as Brian searches through the bathroom – there’s much slamming of cabinet doors and drawers. Soon enough, Brian comes stomping back in, complaining, “There’s none in there.”

Justin smiles at him sweetly and suggests, “The kitchen?”

Brian huffs, turns, and stalks down the hall into the kitchen. There’s even more slamming with some cursing thrown in. As Brian comes storming back into the bedroom, Justin’s stomach sinks. Though he suspects he already knows the answer, he opts for optimism and asks, “Did you find any?”

“No.” Brian scowls and throws himself onto the bed moodily. “What the fuck are we going to do now? And don’t you dare say-”

“I wasn’t going to,” Justin says quickly, although the thought of Brian fucking him raw sends a thrill chasing through him. He picks himself up and heads for the walk-in. “Maybe there’s some in here.”

He hunts through the various drawers and can’t find anything. Desperately, Justin starts searching through their clothes.  _Surely_ there’s a stray lurking in a pocket somewhere. As he roots through Brian’s jeans, Brian joins him. He leans against the doorframe and watches Justin with a gaze that makes Justin weak in the knees.

“Are you going to help?” Justin asks, flashing a hopeful smile at Brian.

“Oh, I’ll help, alright.” Brian marches towards Justin and wrenches him into his arms. He crushes his mouth to Justin’s in an incredibly intense, albeit brief – kiss. As soon as Brian stops, Justin is left reeling. He tries to steal another kiss from Brian to satisfy his craving, but Brian stops him by pressing a finger to his lips. “Wait.”

“Why?” Justin hears the slight whine in his tone, but he’s too out of his mind with desire to care. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?” Brian massages his finger against Justin’s lips, then drags it down, sliding it over his chin, his throat, his chest. “All filthy with sweat,” he kisses the corner of Justin’s mouth, “Your hair all messed up,” he kisses Justin’s cheek, “Freshly rimmed and all ready for me,” rather pointedly, he gropes Justin’s ass with one hand and squeezes his cock with the other, “ _…_ I need you  _right now._ ”

Justin, very nearly undone by the desire threaded thickly through Brian’s every word, groans desperately. He manages to stay focused enough to protest, “Can’t… no condom…”

“Get on the floor,” Brian orders roughly.

Justin obeys without a second thought. He drops down to the carpeted floor and lies there, keeping himself propped up slightly on his elbows. Brian smirks at him, kneels down, and reaches for the bottom drawer –  _their_ drawer. Underneath those containing Brian’s extensive collection of  _haute couture_ ties, their sleepwear (rarely utilised unless Gus is visiting), underwear, and Justin’s haphazard array of t-shirts is  _their_ drawer containing all manner of sex toys. 

Justin grins and licks his lips as Brian slides the drawer out slowly, revealing their vast assortment of toys. Brian runs his fingers over them in a light, curious graze. He arches an eyebrow at Justin and remarks, “Sometimes you just have to make do.”

“I think I remember that lesson from the Boy Scouts,” Justin says, chuckling.

Brian snorts.  _“You_ were a Boy Scout?”

Justin kicks him lightly. “For a brief period. I bailed pretty quickly.”

With a knowing smirk, Brian mocks, “Did Little Sunshine miss his beloved Daphne too much?”

“Shut up!” Justin kicks him a second time. Then once more for good measure, since Brian is still smirking at him. It fails to do any good, so Justin admits, “… maybe. Or maybe I sensed that they were massive homophobes intent on perpetuating heteronormative ideals of masculinity.”

Brian laughs and grabs Justin’s foot. He drops a quick kiss to Justin’s big toe and then keeps hold of it as he searches through the drawer.

“The glass one,” Justin prompts, nodding as Brian’s hand hovers over it.

With a weary look, Brian scolds, “You always want this one.”

“Damn right I do.” Justin spreads his legs and urges, “C’mon, fuck me with it.”

Brian rolls his eyes but still picks up the glass dildo. He turns it over and over in his hand, smoothing his fingers along the curvature of the glass. With a sigh, he laments, “All these other toys and you’re fixated on this one.”

“Brian,” Justin pleads (he hears the whine again, but he really can’t find it within himself to care), “Stop stalling. I need it.”

With a soft chuckle, Brian releases his grip on Justin’s foot and grabs one of the many tubes of lube from the drawer. After coating the glass surface with it, he hands it to Justin and orders, “Go to it.”

Although Justin does feel a dash of disappointment (he does  _love_ when Brian fucks him with this dildo), that pales in comparison to the flourish of excitement. It increases as Brian takes his cock in his hand and starts stroking it. Justin watches, fixated, and times it perfectly – as Brian’s lube-slicked hand glide from the base of his dick, Justin brings the dildo to his hole and thrusts it inside himself. After being repeatedly fucked all morning and afternoon, and after that spectacularly indulgent rim job, he’s open and ready. He watches Brian’s hand move up his cock in a slow, steady stroke; meanwhile, he pushes the glass dildo inside himself, hissing as it fills him up, cool and long and thick.

It’s no match for Brian’s cock, but it’s a decent substitute. Justin fucks himself hard and fast whilst keeping his gaze fixed on Brian pumping his cock. 

His voice uneven, Brian smirks at Justin and comments, “Greedy, aren’t we?”

“Fuck, yes,” Justin says, moaning as he angles the dildo so that the head massages his prostate.  _“Yes…_ Brian… come with me…”

“Come with you, huh?” Brian gives his cock a particularly strong tug. On the edge of a groan, he asks, “Where do you want it?”

“All over me.”

Brian grunts and moves closer to Justin. His eyes have grown dark and his cock is red and leaking as he strokes it. The sight is almost enough to tip Justin over the edge – he finishes himself off by thrusting the dildo in deep. As he comes, Brian does too – he groans and spills all over Justin’s stomach and chest.

Once Justin has gathered himself, he glances down at his come-splattered torso and laughs. “Now I’m really a mess.”

“We’d better clean you up,” Brian says, panting slightly as he drops down to lie beside Justin. He swirls a finger through the drops on Justin’s stomach, then brings his finger to Justin’s mouth. Without a moment’s hesitation, Justin sucks the come off Brian’s finger. Brian smirks and pops his finger out of Justin’s mouth, then traces it up and down Justin’s thighs as he dips his head down and licks Justin’s chest clean.

“We may need to go out and restock on condoms,” Justin says, moaning a little as Brian’s tongue teases his left nipple.

“All in good time,” Brian murmurs. “All in good time.”

*

It takes them a solid hour to gather themselves and separate for long enough to get dressed and leave the apartment. Justin takes Brian by the arm and makes a beeline towards the nearest pharmacy. As soon as they’re inside, Justin swiftly navigates them towards the aisle where the condoms are kept.

“You sure know your way around,” Brian teases. He wraps his arms around Justin from behind and kisses his neck.

“Yeah, well,” Justin grins, “I’m constantly having to restock.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?!”

“You’re the filthy little slut who’s constantly begging to be fucked.”

Justin laughs and squirms as Brian squeezes him and bites his neck playfully. “Cut it out.”

“No,” Brian refuses stubbornly. As he continues talking, he pauses intermittently to grope and kiss Justin. “I’m enjoying myself… which is quite an accomplishment… given that we’re in the middle of fucking CVS… when we should be in bed.”

“I can’t concentrate.” Justin swallows a moan as Brian bites his shoulder, harder this time. The boxes of condoms in front of him become a meaningless blur. “Brian…”

Brian grabs a box without even looking. As he shoves it into Justin’s hands, he says breezily, “These’ll do.”

“Those will not do!” Justin shoves the box back on the shelf. “I fucking hate those ones. It feels like you’re fucking me with a roll of Saran wrap.”

“And you’re…  _not_  into that?” Brian hums thoughtfully. “Noted.”

Justin bursts out laughing, which catches the attention of several nearby shoppers. He stifles his laughter and nudges Brian. “The longer we take choosing condoms, the less time we have to actually use said condoms. Help me so we can hurry up.”

“Fine.” Brian cuts it out with the kissing, biting, and groping, but keeps one arm hooked tightly around Justin’s middle. “Which ones do you like?”

“These ones,” Justin says, pointing to a box of Trojans.

“Fine. Only those are too small,” Brian points out smugly. He says it loudly enough that anyone standing nearby can surely hear his boasting. He flicks the offending box dismissively. “The sizing needs to be more…  _generous.”_

“We get it,” Justin says, rolling his eyes. “You have a big dick. Trust me, Brian, I’m the last person who needs to be reminded how well-endowed you are.”

He gives Brian a look and then plucks another box off the shelf. “Here, these’ll do.”

“You know, Sunshine… you’re very well-endowed yourself.” Brian’s hand wanders down to cup Justin through his jeans. He kisses Justin’s neck and whispers in his ear, “Although… maybe I do need some reminding.”

“Really?” Justin spins around and eyes Brian with intrigue. “How would you like to be reminded?”

With a lecherous grin, Brian backs Justin up against the shelf. He leans in close; so close that their lips are almost touching. In a silky voice, he says, “I want you to fuck me.”

Justin almost drops the box of Trojans he’s holding. There are few things that make him hornier than Brian asking – nay,  _demanding –_ to be fucked. Brian is clearly aware of the effect his words have had, if the sly smirk on his face is anything to go by. Justin grabs a fistful of his shirt, pushes him up against the shelf opposite, and kisses him. In the process, several bottles of shampoo go flying.

As they scatter across the floor, Justin manages to regain control of himself. He hands the Trojans to Brian and kneels down to pick up the bottles.

“Hurry,” Brian says, casually juggling the box of Trojans from hand to hand. He smiles at Justin and adds, “Before I change my mind.”

Justin finishes replacing the bottles on the shelf and stands up. He faces up to Brian assertively and says, “You won’t change your mind.”

Brian arches an eyebrow at him, as if to say,  _won’t I?_

With a big grin, Justin leans in close, so that nobody else can hear, and murmurs, “You  _love_ getting fucked by me.”

Brian’s mouth twitches as though he’s trying to hide a smile. He shrugs and counters, “Maybe I just like a break from doing all the work.”

Justin’s jaw drops in utter outrage. “You do  _not_ do ‘all the work’, how  _dare_ you…”

He stops as Brian snorts and bursts out laughing. It’s clear that Brian is deeply, deeply amused. Justin swats him, but it’s no use.

“Asshole,” Justin admonishes, chuckling. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

*

“Harder,” Brian demands roughly, pushing back keenly against Justin’s thrusts.

“Mmm,” Justin moans, complying immediately. He grabs Brian’s hips and finds a faster, firmer rhythm than the slow one they started with.

He can’t decide what’s hotter – the way Brian is meeting his thrusts, or the sound of his moans, or the sight of his dick pounding into Brian’s ass. All of those things combined? It’s too fucking good. Justin is so overcome with pleasure that he can barely hold himself together enough to keep thrusting. But keep thrusting he must - Brian obviously wants it, and  _badly_ at that.

“Love fucking you,” he pants, squeezing Brian’s hips appreciately as he drives in deeper.

Brian groans long and hard, which is good a response as any. Justin grins and doubles his efforts.

“Fuck, yes,” Brian grunts. He removes his right hand from where it was gripping the headboard and goes to grab his cock. Justin can’t see it (he wishes he could), but he can sure as hell  _hear_ when Brian makes contact, for Brian moans deliciously.

As Brian flexes around him, Justin cries out, then warns, “I’m not gonna last.”

Brian turns his head, allowing Justin to catch the glint of a devilish grin. “Neither am I.”

Justin groans and leans down, pressing his chest to Brian’s back. As he continues thrusting with an animalistic intensity, their slippery skin slides together. Justin grips Brian’s hips harder for greater leverage and listens with rapture as Brian curses and groans ecstatically.

“Fuck!” Brian yells, his entire body tensing then shuddering as he comes.

Justin lifts up and watches Brian’s body contort momentarily and bites down on his lip. He delivers one more thrust, burying his cock deep inside Brian, and comes hard. The force of it overwhelms him and he collapses bonelessly on top of Brian. For a while, they just lie there, each of them lost to the world and to each other.

Then, bit by bit, Justin returns to the present moment. He can taste Brian’s sweat-soaked skin against his lips. He can feel Brian’s body rising and falling with each deep inhale and exhale. He sounds as exhausted as Justin feels. That’s only fair – they’ve been at it all day. Justin gives into the fatigue and rests contentedly on top of Brian, enjoying the gradual slowing of Brian’s breathing as they relax.

“Love you,” Justin whispers, burying his face between Brian’s shoulder-blades. He slides a hand underneath Brian and strokes his chest gently, at least until Brian grabs his hand and holds it tight.

As he links their fingers together, Brian replies softly, “Love you, too.” 

*

Later, after an indulgently long session in the shower, Justin untangles himself from Brian and goes to make them dinner. He searches around the kitchen for his favourite recipe book for inspiration; as he finds it and sets it down on the island, it occurs to him how glad he is that Brian is home and that they figured everything out. In fact, he’s so glad that he can’t keep from smiling as he hunts through the recipe book.

After settling on risotto for their dinner, Justin gravitates towards the pantry. As he grabs the necessary bits and pieces, his phone starts vibrating, sending it buzzing across the countertop. Justin sets the food down and makes a grab for his phone. Lit up on the screen is a text from Daphne:  _Are you two all made up? You’d better be >:-(_

Justin grins and starts texting back.  ** _Yep!_**

He pauses and looks up as Brian comes into the kitchen. They smile at each other, and then Brian swoops in and steals a kiss from Justin. As his kisses journey along Justin’s jawline, then down his neck, Justin quickly finishes the text and sends it off to Daphne:  ** _All made up :-)_**

**The End**


End file.
